Because I love him
by AkaruiHoshiDa
Summary: A dramatic/romantic RobStar story. Read and review please! One-shot.


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction on here. Robin and Starfire are my favourite pairing ever. Tell me if you hate it or love it, it doesn't matter. Enjoy, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans, Robin, Starfire, or anything else potrayed in this story. :)

* * *

Because I love him.

Robin woke up to the sweet sound of birds outside his window; the day was sunny and full of life. "What a great day." He thought to himself as he got up from his bed. He exited his room and immediately caught the sound of the other titans in the main room.

Beast boy and Cyborg were making breakfast, Raven sat in the air reading her latest book, and Starfire was watching the TV on the couch. Robin walked into the room and smirked, "Good morning, everyone!" He said.

"Morning!" Everyone replied.

Starfire immediately got up and flew toward him, "Good morning Robin!" She said happily. She proceeded to kiss him on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"Good morning, Star." He replied, still a little red. The happy couple had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other in Tokyo; they had been dating ever since.

"Dude! You're just in time for breakfast, its waffles" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Sounds great." Robin said.

"Let's eat!" Cyborg shouted.

The titans gathered around the table with empty stomachs, Robin and Starfire sat next to each other, followed by Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborg.

"Oh, I feel the hunger." Starfire said as she grabbed ten waffles for her plate. Everyone else joined her and soon all the waffles were gone.

"Well, that was delicious, but I think I'm gonna go work on my car now, its new paint job is almost done!" Cyborg said with an eager tone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too, this book's getting pretty interesting, you know where to find me." Raven added.

"And I'm gonna go to the video game store, they have new demos today." Beast boy screamed joyfully.

The three disappeared in seconds, leaving Robin and Starfire alone.

"Well, we're all alone now, what do you want to do?" Robin said, with a flirty tone.

"I am unsure, what do you wish to do?" Starfire responded with a similar voice.

"Well, I think we should practice our fighting techniques." He said, walking toward the door.

Starfire slumped into the seat, "Oh." She said with a dull voice.

Robin grabbed her hands and started laughing, "haha, Star, I'm just kidding."

Her face perked up again, she gazed at him with her green eyes, "Oh" she said again, this time with more enthusiasm. Robin led her to the couch, they sat down and Starfire rested her head on his chest while he flipped through the channels.

"What should we watch?" He asked her.

"I do not care." She answered in a dreamy voice, not wanting this moment to end. Starfire felt something for Robin that she had never felt for anyone else, she loved him, even long before their kiss in Tokyo, she had always felt love for him. She knew that Robin felt the same way, but would never dare to ask him to speak about it.

Robin began to play with her hair with his hand, "You know how lucky I am, to have you?" He asked softly.

Starfire felt her face blush, "You are not the lucky one." She replied.

Robin closed his eyes and lowered down for a kiss, but the moment was ruined by the sound of the alarm.

"Trouble." Robin said.

It was Dr. Light, he was using the highly toxic energy in a factory directly beside Jump city, his tubes sucked the energy into his suit, giving him more light energy. The Titans arrived shortly after receiving the call.

"Oh, it's Dr. Light, I'm petrified." Raven said dryly.

Dr. Light turned around, "Ah, the Teen Titans, you will be no threat to me, I have Har-." Robin threw a birdarang at the doctor's tubes, which immediately exploded and sent toxic energy fumes flying everywhere.

"Watch out!" Cyborg screamed. The titans ducked until the toxic fumes disappeared, Dr. Light fell on the ground, unconscious from the explosion of energy.

"Well." Raven began, "That may have been the easiest defeat ever."

Beast boy began heading to the door, "Let's go home." He said. Everyone stopped him.

"Uh, Beast boy, we're not finished yet." Robin said.

"But, we just kicked Dr. Lights' butt, what do you mean we're not done?" Beast boy responded.

"We still have the cleaning up to do, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Raven responded.

"Uh? We have to clean now too, it's gonna take all day." Beast boy groaned.

"Then, let's get going." Robin said. After the police had come to take Dr. Light back to prison, the titans began to clean the toxic energy all over the room, it was important that all of the energy was retrieved so that workers would be safe to work there again.

Beast boy's prediction was right; it had took the team until just after sunset to finish. "There, we're done, can we go home now?" Beast boy complained.

"Yes, we can." Robin said. The team began to walk to the door

"Stop!" A voice commanded. Suddenly a shadowy figure jumped out of the dark and struck them all, "Nice to see you all, again." The figure said as the titans got to their feet, he walked out of the shadows and revealed himself.

"Slade!" Everyone gasped.

"Why yes, I would have shown myself earlier, but I didn't want to be the one to clean the mess up." He said. Slade had aided the Titans in defeating Raven's demon father Trigon when the world had been destroyed by him, after that; however, Slade had disappeared for a long time, not showing up again until now.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded, everyone attacked, Beast boy charged toward Slade as a bull, but Slade quickly ducked and wrapped a strange silver belt around him, Beast boy fell to the ground, reverting back to himself screaming at the belt, trying to get it off.

"Beast boy!" Raven exclaimed, she grabbed two objects with her dark energy and threw them toward Slade, he jumped over them and threw a belt at her too, which latched onto her and threw her on the floor.

"No!" Cyborg charged at Slade, shooting his sonic canon in every direction, Slade dodged all of them and tossed a belt on him too. "Uh oh." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Now it's your turn." Slade jumped at Starfire and wrapped her in a belt too. "Ahh!" She screamed.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed as he rushed toward her, Slade jumped and struck Robin with his foot, sending him backwards.

"Ah ah ah, Robin, I am not after them." Slade said, "This time, it's you I'm after." His eyes narrowed.

Robin got to his feet, "Let them go, now!" He commanded, the other titans struggled to get their arms free from the belts.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Slade responded, "But, you can." He continued, holding a control in his hand.

"Ahh!" Robin attacked, he swung his fists at Slade who simply jumped over top of him and headed for the exit.

"Ta ta, Titans." He exclaimed.

"No!" Robin screamed as he darted after him.

"Robin! No!" Cyborg shouted.

"Don't!" Beast boy screamed

"It's a trap." Raven shouted

"You might be injured!" Starfire screamed, panicking to get free.

Robin didn't listen; he continued to follow Slade out of the factory and chased him through the other nearby factories.

"You won't get away with this!" Robin shouted.

Slade ran farther and farther, and Robin followed, getting farther and farther from his friends.

"But, Robin, I already have." Slade said. He stopped and waited as Robin caught up, who stopped too. The two stood motionless, glaring at each other.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." Slade responded.

"Then why did you come here?" Robin asked.

"No, you misunderstood me, Robin; I do not want anything from you or your teammates. This time, I'm here to finish you off, permanently." Slade said as he pulled a pocket knife out and flipped the blade.

Robin's eye became narrow, "What? Why now, after all the chances you have gotten, you decide to hunt me down now?" He questioned.

Slade didn't answer, "Ahhh." He attacked the boy wonder without hesitation. Robin dodged his blows but had trouble doing so, stumbling and almost being hit, the knife was small, but sharp. Robin knew that Slade wasn't playing, he was serious, and Robin was losing.

By now the entire city was dark, with the only light coming from the moon; the other Titans were still trying to break free from the belts Slade had wrapped around them.

"Ah, get me out of this thing." Beast boy cried, he tried to shape shift but it was too tight for him to concentrate clearly.

"Easy, BB, we're not gonna get anywhere with struggling like that." Cyborg said.

"Ugh, we must get free; Robin may be in serious danger with Slade!" Starfire screamed, she was obviously trying the hardest to break free.

"Relax, Star, Robin can take care of himself." Cyborg assured.

"I do not care, he is dear to me, and I fear Slade may try to mess with his feelings." She responded.

"Quiet." Raven said softly, "If we are going to get out of these, we are going to need to concentrate."

"Raven's right." Cyborg said.

The titans calmed themselves, they began to sit and meditate like Raven had instructed, they were going to get out, no matter what.

Robin continued to fight with Slade, just barely avoiding his swings and almost losing his balance, he was unable to fight Slade completely, his thoughts tracing back to his friends in the factory. Robin took a swing at Slade but missed completely, Slade grabbed Robin's arm and threw him in the air. The boy wonder fell on his face; he could feel the blood running from his forehead.

"Already defeated? That wasn't hard, maybe I have gotten stronger since we last saw each other, or maybe you're just weaker." Slade teased.

"Agghh!" Robin got back up to his feet and darted toward his enemy, he threw dozens punches at him to no avail, Slade caught his fists and crushed them, causing Robin to scream. Slade took hold of Robin and tossed him to the ground again. This time, he stumbled to get back up, Slade walked over and kicked the boy wonder back down.

"Ughh." Robin moaned, he was pain, and it was becoming hard for him to stand up.

"hahaha." Slade laughed, "Robin, you try to act so tough with that mask on, with your precious team, but in reality, your just a scared little boy with no one to turn to, no body!"

These words hurt Robin, he could see the memories flashing through his head.

"Aw, look, did I make the boy wonder sad?" Slade said.

This angered Robin; suddenly his face grew with anger, "Ahh!" Robin screamed as he darted toward Slade, "No!" He said, "You're wrong, I have my friends, you're the one who has no one!" His punches grew stronger, but Slade dodged them all.

"Wrong again, boy wonder, your friends have Robin, the masked superhero, no one has you."

"Ahhh!" Robin threw his fist in the air; it hit Slade right in the chin, sending him flying backwards.

"Ahh!" Slade wailed.

Robin slowly approached him, but he got startled by Slade's sudden laughter, "Hahahahaha! Good job Robin, but not good enough."

"Leave me alone." Robin commanded, he ran toward him, ready to give him another blow to the head. He swung his arm with all his might but it missed, Slade easily dodged the blow and instead swung his fist into Robin's stomach. Robin fell backwards, gasping for air, Slade got on his feet and grabbed onto the boy wonder's shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Now, you're finished." Slade whispered, with the knife ready in his hand.

Robin went silent for a brief moment, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed loudly, louder than he had ever screamed before.

The other titans' concentration was suddenly broken by Robin's ear-splitting scream. They all fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Beast boy said, startled.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, as loudly as his scream had been. She used all her strength and fought to get free from the belt, she was going to help him, and nothing could hold her from that, "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed loudly, using all her strength. Suddenly, the belt snapped and Starfire was free again. She stood up, and then without saying a word, crashed through the roof of the factory and flew to find Robin, leaving the others behind.

Robin flung to the ground, he tried to rise but couldn't, it was over, he had lost.

Slade brought the knife close to his neck, "Any last requests?" He asked.

Robin didn't answer; he just laid on the ground with a single tear running down his face. This was it, he would never see day again, he would never see the tower again, he would never see his friends again, but worst of all, he wouldn't see his love, Starfire again.

"I didn't think so, goodbye, boy wonder." Slade said. He began to strike at Robin, but suddenly, two starbolts blasted Slade away from him before he could.

Starfire flew down to her boyfriend and gasped. "Robin! Are you okay?"

Robin was too weak to speak, she put her hand on his cheek and comforted him, but was startled by the sound of Slade getting up, she stood up and formed starbolts in her fists. "You will pay dearly for doing this to him." She assured.

Slade stood up, "Well, it seems that your girlfriend has come to help you, but it doesn't matter, I will be the only one standing when we're do-."

Starfire blasted toward him before he could finish, she threw punches at him, which he dodged easily, but as he began to fight back, she dodged them just as easily, it was clear that they were more evenly matched then Robin had been.

"You're becoming quite an annoyance." Slade said as he threw more unsuccessful punches at her.

"You too are becoming the annoyance." She responded harshly as she did the same.

"Just stop now! You know who's gonna win." Slade commanded.

"Yes, I do, it will be me who is victorious." Starfire punched Slade in the stomach, he fell to the ground, wailing, he was experiencing the pain that Robin had been feeling not too long ago. Slade stood up, still in pain, "You little brat, I gonna get you for that." He charged at her and the two began to fight again. Slade grabbed hold of her arm and flung her to the ground.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

Slade began to head for his knife. He grabbed his knife and continued walking toward Robin but was stunned by a starbolt before reaching him.

Starfire stood back up, "Leave him alone." She commanded.

Slade became annoyed, "I've had just about enough of you." Slade said. The two attacked each other once again, dodging each other's blows over and over again. "That's it!" Slade shouted, he swung hard at the alien girl's face and knocked her backwards, he proceeded to punch the helpless girl on the ground until she was motionless.

"Starfire! No!" Robin said, trying to get to his feet.

Slade walked away from her and grabbed his knife; he then marched toward Robin once more. He got up to the boy wonder and pushed him back on the ground again. "Let's finish this." He said. As he was about to end Robin, he was startled by the sound of Starfire trying to get up.

"Unnn." Starfire moaned as she stumbled to get to her feet.

"Impossible!" Slade said, "You really try to get back up. Why? Why do you try so hard to defend his life? You don't know about what he has done, what he has lost, what he has gained. He is worthless. Nothing. And you still try to protect him, even putting your life in danger for him. Why? Why?"

Starfire stopped for a moment, her eyes narrowed. "Because. I love him." She said. Starfire got on her feet and charged at Slade once more, this time more furious than ever.

Robin laid on the ground shocked, he had never been told that he had been loved by anyone, except his parents.

Starfire swung at Slade with everything she had, she punched his face over and over again. She swung her fist one last time which knocked part of Slade's mask off, revealing one of his eyes. He fell to ground in pain.

Starfire grabbed him and lifted him up off the ground. "Robin is not the nothing, he is my best friend, the only person I have ever felt the love feeling for, and I will always protect him!" She released him from here grip and created a massive starbolt with her hand, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she crushed the starbolt on Slade which created an explosion of green around them.

The green cleared, Slade fell on his face. "You win..." He said. Then a puff of smoke exploded around him, and when it cleared, he was gone.

Starfire immediately rushed to Robin's side, "Robin, are you okay?" She asked worried.

Robin looked at her; another tear ran down his face, "Yes." He responded, trying to put on a smile.

"Oh I am most joyful!" She shouted happily, tears began to stream down her face; she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, and the two just held each other like that for a long time.

"Robin, hey Robin, can you hear me? Wake up."

Robin woke up in one of the hospital rooms in the tower; he was wearing a cast on his arm and had a few bandages, but nothing too extreme.

Cyborg stood next to his bed, monitoring his health on the computer. "Well, you decided to wake up." He said quietly.

Robin stirred, "ugh, what happened?"

"You passed out in Star's arms." Cyborg explained.

"I did?" Robin questioned, "Slade. He trapped you guys, how'd you get free?" He asked.

"With Raven's meditation, she was able to loosen the grip of the belts for us. We got there after Slade got away and you were out."

"Oh." Robin replied. "And what about Starfire? Is she alright?" He asked quickly, remembering how she had saved him.

"She's fine, just a little tired, she couldn't sleep last night, she spent the whole night by your side." Cyborg said.

"I need to see her; can I leave the bed yet?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I finished all the tests about an hour ago, go ahead." Cyborg said as he helped Robin off the bed.

"Thanks." Robin said. He exited the room and headed for the main room.

"Dude! You're awake." Beast boy exclaimed as Robin walked in the room, "Do you want some eggs or something; I can make it for you?" He offered.

"No thanks, Beast boy, I'm not hungry." Robin replied, "Have you seen Starfire around anywhere?" he asked.

"Uh, no, not lately." Beast boy said. "But I doubt she's in her room, she had trouble sleeping all night. " Beast boy said.

"I heard." Robin said, "I think there's one place I'll find her." Robin said as he exited the room.

Starfire sat on the edge of the tower's roof and watched the sunrise; this had always been a special place for her since her sister had come to Earth trying to frame her of stealing, which she never did.

Robin opened the door and stepped out, Starfire looked back to see him, her face lit up with joy.

"Robin! You are okay!" She shouted happily as she ran to give him a hug, but she stopped herself, realizing Robin's condition.

Robin walked over and hugged her instead, which surprised her, but she immediately returned it without hesitation.

"Let's sit down for a bit." Robin said, smiling.

They both sat down again and watched the sunset, Starfire rested on Robin's shoulder and he stroke threw her hair with his fingers.

"Hey Star?" Robin began.

"Yes robin?" Starfire answered.

"I want to thank you so much for saving me last night..." Robin said seriously.

"Of course Robin." Starfire replied.

Robin grabbed her hand, "But." He continued. "The thing that really got to me last night wasn't that you saved me, but that you said that you loved me..."

Starfire blushed. She had always told herself to never say that to Robin out loud, as it might be awkward for him to respond to, the boy wonder fought villains of all shapes and sizes, but he had a lot of trouble expressing his feelings, something he probably picked up from his old mentor.

"I lost my parents when I was just a little kid." Robin continued, "And for a long time, I had no one, I was unwanted, unnoticed, unloved." His eyes narrowed on hers. "No one besides them had ever said that they loved me, until you did." He began to play with his shirt collar, something he always did when he was nervous.

Starfire looked at him. "I do not lie. I do love you Robin." She said smiling.

"I know." Robin said, "It's hard for me to express how I feel because of how I was brought up, and what I went through." Robin continued. "But, there's something that I want to tell you Star..."

"And what is that?" She asked curiously.

Robin began to play with his mask; Starfire wondered what he was doing. Robin peeled the mask off and threw it on the ground next to them. She put her hands on his face and looked into his blue crystal eyes.

"Star?" He began.

"Yes Robin?" She answered.

He turned a little red. "I love you too." He said nervously.

Starfire smiled. "I am glad." She replied.

Then Robin, with his mask off, closed his eyes and leaned in closer to her, she did the same. She kept her hands on his face and he wrapped his arms around her, and together, they passionately pressed each other's lips against each other . After their kiss, they just laid there, Starfire resting on his chest and Robin stroking through her hair. She believed everything would be alright now.

The end.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
